simsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bebé
Bebé constituye la primera etapa de la vida en toda la saga, excluyendo el embarazo, en el caso de juegos posteriores. También está presente en la serie Los Sims Historias, y Los Sims Medieval, que son spin-offs de Los Sims 2 y Los Sims 3, respectivamente, y en Los Sims Freeplay. No hay bebés prefabricados existentes en el inicio de cualquier partida, a pesar de que algunas Sims pre-hechas comienzan embarazadas. No pueden ser creados desde el CAS. Los y las bebés crecen y pasan a ser infante en Los Sims 2, Los Sims Historias, Los Sims 3, Los Sims 4 y Los Sims FreePlay, mientras que en Los Sims y Los Sims Medieval pasan a ser niños y niñas. Los Sims En Los Sims existen dos métodos para tener a un bebé: *La forma más habitual de tener un bebé es que dos Sims de géneros opuestos se relacionen sentimentalmente para realizar las interacciones de "Besar" o "Jugar en la cama" ( ) y luego esperar el dialogo preguntando "¿Deberíamos tener un bebé?", a lo que el jugador puede responder con un "Sí" o "No". La interacción de "Jugar en la cama" sólo esta disponible en la Cama Corazón Vibromática. *Una forma más directa es recibiendo una llamada por teléfono (interacción azar) de una agencia de adopciones preguntándole a la familia si le gustaría adoptar a un bebé. Esta solicitud puede ser rechazada. De cualquier modo, el bebé aparecerá inmediatamente en una lluvia de flores, momento en el cual todos los demás Sims cercanos se reúnen para aplaudir al recién nacido. La lluvia de flores se disolverá mostrando a una cuna verde con una manta color crema. El bebé llegará cerca de los Sims. Se sugiere que la interacción que conduce a la pregunta ¿Deberíamos tener un bebé? se ejecute fuera de las fronteras, ya que es posible que la cuna aparezca en la acera o en la calle, en cuyo caso el jugador no podrá mover en el Modo Comprar o en el Modo Construir a menos que se active el truco move_objects. Los bebés se despiertan aproximadamente una vez cada 6 horas y requieren de alimentación (aunque nunca se solicita de un cambio de pañal), y desea que le canten para dormir. No tienen otras necesidades. "Jugar con el bebé" es una de las interacciones disponibles, pero no es necesario. El bebé se ve cuando un Sim está interactuando con él, pero se debe de ubicar nuevamente en la cuna, una vez finalizada la interacción. En su cuna, el bebé no es más que un bulto cubierto por su manta. Después de que el bebé se ha vuelto a dormir, los Sims no serán capaces de interactuar de ninguna manera con él hasta la próxima vez que se despierte para ser alimentando, aunque si Bonehilda o Mayordomo está disponible, será capaz de alimentar al bebé. Mientras el bebé está en la cuna, se puede mover en el Modo Comprar o Modo Construir. Si el bebé no es atendido al cabo de varias horas de llanto, un trabajador social llamará para reprender al hogar y advertirles de que, si el pequeño no es atendido, el trabajador social vendrá a sacar al bebé de inmediato. Si el bebé se queda sin atención por segunda vez, el bebé será llevado por el trabajador social. En el caso de que haya sido atendido de forma exitosa, el bebé se convertirá en un niño después de 72 horas de juego. Puesto que no existe la genética en Los Sims, el cuerpo y la cabeza del niño serán seleccionados al azar, y el niño no tendrá parentesco alguno con los padres. El cuerpo se puede cambiar mediante el uso de armarios. A diferencia de Los Sims 2 y Los Sims 3, los bebés en Los Sims son tratados como cualquier otro objeto. Un jugador puede desalojar a una familia de su casa, mientras que un bebé está en él, pero el bebé no estará allí cuando la familia se mude a la nueva casa. Los Sims 2 Los bebés en Los Sims 2 requieren de una planificación más elaborada. Para tener uno debe llevarse a cabo de forma exitosa la interacción de "Ir por un bebé" con dos Sims de géneros opuestos o a través de la abducción alienígena por parte de un Sim masculino. Después de 3 días de embarazo, el bebé nace. Una vez más, los bebés pueden ser adoptados, pero en este caso es por decisión del jugador, ya que la agencia de adopciones no llamará de forma azar. A diferencia de su predecesor, los bebés en Los Sims 2 son en realidad independientes de la cuna (la cuna debe ser comprada a través del Modo Comprar). Requieren de una alimentación regular y de un cambio de pañal, además de interacciones sociales (como "abrazar" o "jugar con"). La puntuación de la relación que se tiene con un bebé empezará a calcularse desde el momento en el que nace. Pueden ser atendidos por los servicios, como la niñera. Los niños no pueden interactuar independientemente con los bebés, a pesar de que pueden hablar con los bebés mientras estos están cargados por Sims mayores, pero todos los adolescentes y Sims mayores pueden encargarse de forma autónoma de los bebés y darles de comer. Los bebés no son controlables o seleccionables, aunque el bebé tendrá su icono a un lado del menú. El color de fondo del icono del bebé cambiará para reflejar su estado de ánimo general, pero no es posible ver alguna de sus necesidades. Sin embargo, el jugador puede ver si el bebé requiere de un cambio de pañal, ya que la interacción no estará disponible a menos que sea necesario. Cambiar el pañal de un bebé es tan fácil con hacer clic en él, o mediante el uso de un cambiador. El uso de un cambiador es preferible, ya que proporciona un aumento (invisible) en la necesidad de higiene del bebé y los pañales sucios se desaparecen automáticamente. El bebé puede ser bañado en un fregadero. Para alimentar a un bebé, debe hacerse clic en un refrigerador y conseguir un biberón, o hacer clic en un biberón parcialmente lleno que se encuentre en alguna parte del hogar. El bebé va a beber hasta que la necesidad de hambre (invisible) esté lleno o el biberón esté vacío. Los bebés son inmóviles, y permanecerán en el lugar donde se pongan. Si se ponen en el suelo, los Sims irán a su alrededor o pasarán encima de ellos. Ser dejados en el piso no parece hacerle daño al bebé, pero descansan mejor si están en sus cunas. Pueden ser colocados en una cuna haciendo clic en la cuna, y seleccionando la opción de poner al bebé en él. Todos los bebés tienen los mismos rasgos faciales, por lo que es imposible saber como se verá más adelante, más allá de los conceptos básicos como el tono de piel, color de ojos y color de cabello (son calvos, pero sus cejas relevan el color). Los bebés también tienen aspiraciones, deseos o miedos, además de recuerdos (aunque en realidad serán demasiado jóvenes para entender la mayoría de ellos). Si el disco de expansión "Y sus hobbies" está instalado, introducirá la técnica de crianza, lo que da a los padres Sims la posibilidad de comprobar al bebé. Para tener esta función, los padres deben estudiar previamente con un libro de una estantería. Una vez que se llega a dominar el arte de la crianza de los hijos, los padres tendrán la opción de comprobar al bebé, momento en el que una burbuja de pensamiento se ubicará encima de la cabeza del bebé indicando su necesidad más baja. El Cuelgódromo deluxe y el Arrecaballeitor 3000 son objetos de Los Sims 2 Store que son únicos para los bebés. Ambos aumentan la necesidad de Diversión de los bebés e incluso la necesidad de Social, pero van a comenzar a llorar si se dejan por mucho tiempo en ellos. Después de haber transcurrido tres días desde el nacimiento, el bebé se convertirá en un infante. Los miembros del hogar pueden hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños para el bebé y pueden soplar las velas de un pastel, lo que provocará una escena especial para celebrar la transición de la edad de un bebé. Si no hay una fiesta o una torta, un miembro de la casa de forma autónoma recogerá al bebé cuando esté listo para cambiar de etapa. Es posible criar a un bebé alimentándolo y nada más; sin embargo, dado que establecer relaciones con ellos es bastante fácil, es mejor que otros miembros de la familia interactúen con el bebé. En '' Los Sims 2 , la automatización de adolescentes y Sims mayores alrededor de los bebés puede ser bastante molesta. Intentarán satisfacer las necesidades del bebé de manera autónoma, pero no siempre serán inteligentes al respecto. Por ejemplo, siempre alimentarán de forma autónoma a un bebé que llora, incluso si necesita que le cambien el pañal. Entonces, mientras que la acción autónoma puede indicar que un bebé necesita algún tipo de atención, y el llanto definitivamente indica que el jugador puede necesitar intervenir y decidir si necesita ser alimentado, cambiado o simplemente sostenido. El Yeti ocasionalmente intentará jugar con el bebé, o incluso intentar pelear con ellos. Ya que las interacciones de juego y pelea solo se pueden realizar en Sims que son adolescentes o mayores, el juego no le permitirá hacer esto, por lo que sus interacciones simplemente fallarán. Galería 3 SIM 31.jpg|Una madre sosteniendo a su bebé. Cassandra&Kid.png|Casandra Lápida y su bebé. Los Sims 3 Los bebés son la etapa de la vida más joven presentada en Los Sims 3. Se pueden agregar a los hogares existentes ya sea a través de un embarazo, una adopción, un deseo de forma exitosa con el "Pozo de los deseos" de Lucky Palms, mediante la realización de un experimento de clonación en la estación de investigación de ciencia del disco de expansión Movida en la Facultad o yendo al "Centro científico y hospital comunitario" de Oasis Landing para crear un bebé a partir de la genética de dos Sims en el disco de expansión Hacia el Futuro. En el ajuste normal, el bebé se volverá un infante al pasar los tres días desde su nacimiento. Esta vez, los bebés son específicamente el modelo de los recién nacidos, y parece representar un período que abarca desde el nacimiento hasta los primeros meses de vida de un Sim. Al contrario de Los Sims 2, un embarazo tendrá una duración de 72 horas en lugar de 75 horas, y el vientre de la Sim se ampliará gradualmente en lugar de crecer abruptamente al final de los dos primeros trimestres. Los embarazos en Los Sims 3 se muestran un poco más realista que en Los Sims 2. Las Sims embarazadas experimentan vómitos, ansiedad, dolores de espalda, y cambios de humor ligeros. Las Sims embarazadas también pueden tener deseos de visitar el spa y disfrutar de un masaje al experimentar dolores de espalda, o el deseo de comer ciertos alimentos para frenar sus antojos. En ocasiones, ambos padres desearán un género específico para el bebé, leer libros sobre el embarazo, o comprar los muebles necesarios para el bebé. Las Sims embarazadas pueden acudir al hospital para tener a su/s bebé/s o quedarse en casa para dar a luz. Si el jugador opta por un parto en casa, el Sim pasará un periodo de tiempo sufriendo con los dolores de parto y luego girará a su alrededor en una nube de chispas multicolores, después de lo cual el bebé aparece en sus manos, de una manera similar a los nacimientos de Los Sims 2 cuando las escenas están desactivadas. Si gemelos o trillizos nacen en casa, después del proceso de nombramiento del bebé y la asignación de sus rasgos, el Sim pondrá al primer bebé en el suelo y repetirá la acción de girar hasta que nazcan todos los bebés. Si el jugador opta por un parto que tenga lugar en un hospital, el Sim va a desaparecer en cuanto entre al hospital y saldrá llevando a su bebé o bebés, mientras se le asigne su nombre y sus rasgos correspondientes. Si el padre del bebé está atento al embarazo va a entrar al hospital con la Sim embarazada. Al nacer, los bebés aparecerán con una manta envuelta a su alrededor en lugar de usar pañales. Hay dos mantas de diferentes colores; los colores predeterminados son azul cielo para un bebé y rosa pastel para una niña, pero diferentes colores y estilos están disponibles como contenido personalizado. El color de las cobijas para bebés también se puede cambiar con el uso de cualquier mod que permita el acceso al modo "Planificar atuendos" en el tocador o Crear Un Sim. Si hay un bebé nacido, la madre lo llevará. Si son gemelos, la madre y el padre llevarán a cada uno. Si se trata de trillizos, los bebés serán llevados en una canasta en el camino a casa. Los bebés se les asignan dos rasgos al nacer. Dependiendo de lo feliz que era la Sim durante el embarazo, el jugador puede ser capaz de elegir uno de sus rasgos, dos o ninguno de ellos. La lectura de los libros de embarazo parecen aumentar de manera significativa la posibilidad de ser capaz de seleccionar ambos rasgos. Si el embarazo fue particularmente triste, se elegirán rasgos al azar y son a menudo rasgos negativos. Por primera vez en la serie de Los Sims, es posible seleccionar a los bebé sin el uso de trucos, aunque permanecen inmóviles y no pueden ser dirigidos para llevar a cabo cualquier interacción. En cualquier caso, el jugador puede ver sus necesidades y realizar un seguimiento de cómo está, hambriento, cansado, o sucio o solitario. Los bebés no tienen ningún deseo y no pueden aprender ninguna habilidad. Si una o varias de las necesidades de un bebé son suficientemente bajas, comenzará a llorar, lo que hace que los Sims cercanos obtengan un estado de animo negativo. Sin embargo, los Sims con un rasgo "Malvado" tendrán un estado de animo positivo cuando los bebés lloran. Cualquier Sim en la etapa de adolescente o mayor pueden instantáneamente recargar la necesidad de Higiene de un bebé, cambiando su pañal en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar - no hay necesidad de una mesa para cambiar pañales (aunque se pueden comprar en Los Sims 3 Store como un contenido premium). Los bebés de Los Sims 3 no pueden bañarse en los fregaderos. Los Sims que no son de la misma unidad doméstica no serán capaces de interactuar con un bebé a menos que tengan una alta relación con sus padres o tutores. Un bebé puede nacer como un estado de vida no-humano, si alguno de sus padres no es humano. Sin embargo, si dos Sims normales intentan tener un bebé con el estado de ánimo "Magia en el aire", que se puede obtener al visitar un Arboretum, existe la posibilidad de que produzcan un bebé con un estado de vida oculto aleatorio como una mutación. En Los Sims 3: ¡Menuda Familia!, existe la posibilidad de que después de que nazca un bebé, los padres reciban un muñeco amigo imaginario de un pariente. El bebé tendrá la muñeca en su inventario, sin embargo, no podrán interactuar con ella hasta que se conviertan en niños pequeños. Los bebés que también son adolescentes y mayores pueden llevar a los bebés a pasear en un cochecito. Galería Mom with baby.jpg|Una Sim interactuando con su bebé. Dad with baby.jpg|Un bebé llorando. feeding.jpg|Un sim masculino que alimenta a una bebé. Vivian & Hailey.jpg|Una madre y su pequeña hija. Babies.jpg|Una Sim alimentando a su bebé. TS3 Sims reacting to crying baby.jpg|Sims reaccionando a un bebe llorando. SusieAndGraceOnAStroll.jpg|Una madre y su bebé en un cochecito. Los Sims 4 Los bebés son la primera etapa de la vida en Los Sims 4. Por primera vez en la serie, las madres pueden amamantar a sus bebés. Los Sims 4 - Las Sims mamas también pueden amamantar (La lactancia materna fue utilizado anteriormente en lugar de biberón en ''Los Sims Medieval''). Los Sims adolescentes y mayores pueden interactuar con los bebés (es decir, arrullarlos, abrazarlos, mecerlos y mostrarlos a otros Sims). Los niños no pueden recoger bebés, pero pueden arrullarlos. Al igual que en Los Sims y versiones anteriores de Los Sims FreePlay, los bebés en Los Sims 4 están sujetos a su cuna y no pueden ser transportados por otros Sims. Las cunas se proporcionan automáticamente de forma gratuita si la Sim embarazada da a luz en un hospital. Sin embargo, si el jugador quiere que una Sim embarazada dé a luz en casa, el jugador deberá comprar la cuna antes del nacimiento. Si el estado de ánimo laboral de los Sim expira o está a punto de expirar, los Servicios Sociales de los Sims darán una cuna gratis. Una cuna no es transferible hasta que su ocupante original crece, pero es posible cambiar el color con la herramienta de diseño. Cuando nace un bebé, su medidor de amistad, en relación con todos los demás miembros de la familia, está casi medio lleno. Si bien casi todas las interacciones con un bebé aumentarán la relación de un Sim con el bebé, las interacciones con los bebés pueden fallar. Una interacción fallida con un bebé hará que el bebé llore, y hará que la relación entre el bebé y el Sim disminuya. Los niños tendrán una interacción para "conocer a un nuevo hermano" cuando el bebé acaba de nacer, y algunas veces tendrán un estado de ánimo enojado o triste llamado "Hermano no deseado". Al igual que en Los Sims 3, los bebés representarán su género con ropa de diferentes colores, pero con peleles en lugar de mantas. El mameluco muestra una calcomanía y un color para cada género: verde con un mono que sostiene un plátano para los bebés varones, y amarillo claro con una mariposa rosa para las niñas. En la configuración normal de edad, la etapa de bebé tiene una duración de tres días. Después de que hayan transcurrido tres días crecerá de forma automática a infante. Sin embargo, un bebé puede crecer en cualquier momento antes por un Sim mayor con la interacción "Crecer". Si el bebé se queda solo en la casa sin ningún Sim adolescente o mayor para cuidar de él, serán enviados a una guardería fuera del barrio, y volverá a casa cuando el adulto regrese del trabajo. Técnicamente, el bebé y su cuna simplemente se desvanecerán cuando esto sucede. Si los bebés no son alimentados durante un tiempo, aparecerá el mensaje "¡del Sim tiene mucha hambre! ¡Si nadie le da de comer pronto, se lo van a llevar!". Si el bebé continúa sin ser alimentado tiempo después de haber salido el mensaje, éste desaparecerá en una nube de humo. Cuando nazca el bebé, se le pide al jugador que decida si el bebé nacerá en casa o en el hospital. Si el bebé nacerá en el hospital, los padres irán a un hospital fuera de la pantalla. Si se instala Los Sims 4: ¡A Trabajar!, se le preguntará al jugador si es un nacimiento fuera de la pantalla o un nacimiento en pantalla donde el jugador sigue a los padres. Si un bebé necesita un cambio de pañal o tiene que comer, se pondrá triste debido a su llanto, mientras que un Sim mayor se volverá incómodo. Antes de la actualización de Los Sims 4 (Parche 46 - 12 de enero de 2017) se agregó la etapa de infante a Los Sims 4, los bebés se convertirían en niños, como hicieron en Los Sims. Galería Child and Baby.png|Las niñas pueden ser identificadas por la mariposa en sus pijamas. TS4 baby being carried by mother.png|Un bebé en brazos de su madre. Los Sims Medieval Los bebés se asemejan a los bebés de Los Sims 3 en apariencia, pero se parecen más a los bebés de Los Sims Bustin Out (Toman la calle). Estos bebés técnicamente no necesitan atención pero aún así van a llorar. Para conseguir que el bebé deje de llorar los padres pueden acariciarlo y la madre puede amamantar al bebé. Y cuando pasan a niños no se les puede cambiar la ropa ni controlarlos. Los Sims FreePlay Los Sims también pueden tener bebés en Los Sims FreePlay. Estos solo se pueden obtener colocando una cuna en un hogar donde viven dos Sims adultos. El jugador debe hacer clic en el icono del bebé sobre la cuna. Si el icono es gris, no se puede alcanzar un bebé porque el jugador ya alcanzó su límite actual de Sim o ya hay cuatro Sims en esa casa. Si el icono es azul, entonces se puede comprar un bebé con varios Simoleones y aparecerá en la cuna después de un día. En este punto, se puede seleccionar el color, color de ojos, ropa y color de piel del bebé. Los jugadores pueden elegir si quieren o no que el bebé se parezca a sus padres El nuevo bebé ahora aparecerá en el panel y se puede seleccionar. Esto significa que el jugador puede ver las necesidades del bebé y conseguir que otros Sims interactúen con el bebé y lo cuiden. Los bebés solo pueden dejar su cuna si un Sim adolescente o mayor está atendiendo sus necesidades y, a partir del nivel 10, los Sims adultos pueden cargarlos, colocarlos en el suelo y enseñarles a caminar. Los bebés Sims FreePlay son muy fáciles de cuidar y pueden enviarse a dormir manualmente cada vez que estén en su cuna. A diferencia de otros juegos de Sims, los bebés pueden quedarse solos en casa. Si las necesidades del bebé bajan demasiado, comenzará a llorar y gritar. Los bebés también lloran si quieren que un adulto los recoja. Galería IMG 1022.png IMG 1021.png IMG 1020.png IMG 0970.png IMG 0959.png Referencias en:Baby nl:Baby pt-br:Recém-nascido fr:Nouveau né ru:Младенец pl:Niemowlę Categoría:Simología Categoría:Ciclos vitales Categoría:Bebés